


Bad Puppy...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Nico - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Beginnings of Heat..., Bondage, Collars, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Do not copy to another site!, Dom/sub, F/M, Knotting, Light Masochism, Like. Nico triggers is and he starts to go into heat..., Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nero and Nico's hilarious bickering, Nero enjoys being spanked and has a thing for mean Alphas who sexually torture him lol, Nico puts her genius to work making sex toys to play with her puppy..., Omega Nero (Devil May Cry), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, RP Based fic, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Nero is a bad puppy and decides to touch when he shouldn't. Nico punishes him for it. Honestly, Nero isn't really complaining...
Relationships: Nero/Nico (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bad Puppy...

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... These two did it again, and I'm not even sorry lol. Random appearances of other characters and a few Oc's or other fandom characters at the start, but it can mostly just be ignored as it isn't really effective of the (non existent) plot... Basically they rescued my friend's OC Raven from another dimension, and V was with them, and then things happened after they got back to the house. (If anyone's read "While The King Is Away..." this takes place in the same verse as that, and she was rescued from the Evil Nero and V that appear in that...) And for any Supernatural fans out there the Salvage Yard mentioned where they're staying is indeed Singer Salvage lol although again, it's not relevant to the (not) plot. lol.
> 
> I have not really bothered to edit this bc I'm a lazy fuck today lol. Again all of the hugs and awesomeness to Gem who once again did an amazing job of writing Nico's toppy badass! Lol.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the damn road!" Nero yelled as they narrowly missed hitting a sign post on their way out. "Jesus! Where'd you learn howta drive!?" The Demon bitched, just 'knowing' that he was probably going to get it later for being a little bitch, but honestly, that was kinda the whole point.

Nico narrowed her eyes at her omega, giving him a long look. "We're alive aren't we?" She asked sarcastically with a 'oh you're gonna get it later' look.

"Barely..." Nero said, with a deliberate roll of his eyes, as he tried to suppress the shiver that went through him at his Alpha's look.

Nico smirked a bit, she knew exactly what she was doing to her omega. "Problem puppy?" She asked as she pulled into the salvage yard.

Nero flushed at that, and a shiver of heat worked its way down his spine to pool in his guts. "Shut up..." He muttered, without heat and V smirked a bit from where he was sitting at the display. They clearly had an... Interesting, relationship...

Nico smirked and turned the engine off. She stood and as she moved to walk past her mate to the back of the van she leaned down and nipped at his ear playfully. "You're going to get it later puppy..." she purred before walking away as if she hadn't done anything.

Nero shivered and suppressed a small whine at when she nipped at his ear, absently reaching down with his clawed hand to palm at his crotch as his dick twitched to hardness and his ass began to feel wet at the thought of whatever his Alpha would do to him later....

Nico smirked. "Why don't you go sit tight in the bedroom. I'll come back once these two are settled." She told him as she pushed open the door open and reached a hand out for Raven to help her up and steady her.

Nero had to suppress a groan at the thinly veiled command, and the Omega climbed back over the seat, heading up the back of the van to the bedroom with his head slightly lowered to let his hair fall into his face in an attempt to somewhat hide his flush. The Demon sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for his Alpha, and part of him was very tempted to pull out his now rock hard dick and start jerking off, just to see what would happen if he got caught.

Nico helped Raven out of the van as Thierry appeared. His slid the witch's arm over his shoulders and helped her into the house proper. "Thank you..." she said softly to the male witch when he sat her down at the table. Nico turned to V and held a hand out to him too. "Comin' Kylo Ren?" She asked with a teasing smirk. She suddenly turned her head. "I wouldn't touch myself if I were you lil puppy!" She warned the demon without needing to see what he was doing.

V stood shakily and allowed her to help him up, confused by what was obviously some kind of referance that he didn't get, leaning heavily on his cane as he followed her into the house and sat down at the table next to Raven.

Nero bit his lip and smirked a bit at the clear warning not to do exactly what he had just been thinking about... The Demon sat for all of a few seconds, before the more rebellious part of his nature inevitably won out, and he popped open the front of his jeans and reached in to take himself out, giving a soft, almost inaudible groan as her wrapped his claws around himself and began stroking, slowly.

Nico spoke to Thierry for a minute, telling him to feed the pair of goths, before she disappeared outside to her van. She waited just out of sight of Nero, where she could see him jerking off without being spotted herself.

Nero closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as the rough, warm skin of his Devil Bringer slid over his aching cock, and the Demon used his other hand to slide his pants down a bit further, tilting his hips to one side slightly, just enough that he could reach around behind himself and push two fingers into his already wet and dripping hole... He was so gonna get it for this, he just knew it... But the thought of whatever punishment Nico might come up with only made him press his fingers in just that much deeper, and stroke himself a little bit faster...

Nico waited for a bit, watching him hungrily, before suddenly stalking over and pulling his fingers out of his body with a low growl. "Oh lil puppy. Looks like I'm gonna haveta punish you..." she said in a low purr, fisting a hand in her omega's hair and yanking him up and pushing him to his knees in front of her.

Nero yelped when his fingers slid out of his body, hand falling away from his dick as he was pushed down to his knees in front of his Alpha, and a low groan left him at the feel of his hair being pulled, his body quivering in anticipation as he gazed up at her, his pupils blown wide with the arousal that coursed through him.

Nico smirked a bit at her omega, patting him on the head as she turned and went to a box that sat on the bench of her work space. She pulled out a few items before moving back over to Nero, setting the items out behind him so he couldn't see them. she hummed to herself before picking up a black leather collar and turning to Nero again, pulling his head back slightly by his hair and buckling the collar around his throat. She then picked up a set of cuffs and pulled his arms behind his back and locked them into place. Once that was done she pulled him up and bent him over a bench. "There we are. Now be a good lil puppy and don't move. If you're good I might let ya cum when I'm done wit' ya."

Nero whimpered quietly when she tugged his head back, sharply and a soft moan left him at the feel of the collar being buckled around his throat, his eyes falling half closed and his body trembling with arousal as she bound his arms behind his back. The Demon tested the restrains slightly, and heat pooled in his groin and curled through his body when he realised that she had obviously had his Demonic strength in mind when she'd designed them... Nero yelped slightly when he was dragged up and bent over, and the Omega could feel the slick dripping from his hole as his dick throbbed in response to being manhandled. Fuck! He loved it when she got all commanding and dominant on him, and his Demon was squirming in submissive pleasure at the treatment.

Nico smirked as she picked up a sturdy leather belt and ran it down her omega's back. "You're gonna count these out for me like a good puppy..." she purred as the belt reached his ass. And with that she lifted the belt and brought it down on his bare skin, knowing how much he could take by this point without actually harming him.

Nero shivered in anticipation as he felt cool leather being dragged down his back, and the Demon hissed loudly at the sharp, hot, stinging pain that shot through his rear end, making his cock throb and his ass leak, and his voice was rough, and shaky as he breathed out, obediently; "One..."

Nico smirked in satisfaction at the way her omega shivered, pleased with his obedience. She brought the belt down again, just a tad harder, on the bare backs of his thighs. "Remember puppy... you're not allowed to cum until I say..." she reminded him, striking his ass another 3 times in quick succession.

Nero whimpered, and trembled at the sharp, burning ache that lanced through him when Nico struck to sensitive flesh of his thighs, and his voice was breathless and strained as he gasped out; "Two...!" Nero nodded at the reminder, and had barely managed to form the words; "Yes, Alpha..." Before all the breath was knocked out of him in a helpless cry and his mind struggled to focus on anything but the whote hot pleasant burn in his ass which sent hot, electric tingles coursing up his spine. "Three... Four... Five..." The Omega managed to get out, needing to take a few short, quick breaths in between each count to ground himself and his dick was throbbing beneath him and leaking a steady stream of precum now as he fought back his approaching orgasm with the same iron will he used to fight Demons, and his ass was wet with slick which had dripped from his aching, empty hole and coated his thighs.

Nico waited for a bit, watching him hungrily, before suddenly stalking over and pulling his fingers out of his body with a low growl. "Oh lil puppy. Looks like I'm gonna haveta punish you..." she said in a low purr, fisting a hand in her omega's hair and yanking him up and pushing him to his knees in front of her.

Nero yelped when his fingers slid out of his body, hand falling away from his dick as he was pushed down to his knees in front of his Alpha, and a low groan left him at the feel of his hair being pulled, his body quivering in anticipation as he gazed up at her, his pupils blown wide with the arousal that coursed through him.

Nico smirked a bit at her omega, patting him on the head as she turned and went to a box that sat on the bench of her work space. She pulled out a few items before moving back over to Nero, setting the items out behind him so he couldn't see them. she hummed to herself before picking up a black leather collar and turning to Nero again, pulling his head back slightly by his hair and buckling the collar around his throat. She then picked up a set of cuffs and pulled his arms behind his back and locked them into place. Once that was done she pulled him up and bent him over a bench. "There we are. Now be a good lil puppy and don't move. If you're good I might let ya cum when I'm done wit' ya."

Nero whimpered quietly when she tugged his head back, sharply and a soft moan left him at the feel of the collar being buckled around his throat, his eyes falling half closed and his body trembling with arousal as she bound his arms behind his back. The Demon tested the restrains slightly, and heat pooled in his groin and curled through his body when he realised that she had obviously had his Demonic strength in mind when she'd designed them... Nero yelped slightly when he was dragged up and bent over, and the Omega could feel the slick dripping from his hole as his dick throbbed in response to being manhandled. Fuck! He loved it when she got all commanding and dominant on him, and his Demon was squirming in submissive pleasure at the treatment.

Nico smirked as she picked up a sturdy leather belt and ran it down her omega's back. "You're gonna count these out for me like a good puppy..." she purred as the belt reached his ass. And with that she lifted the belt and brought it down on his bare skin, knowing how much he could take by this point without actually harming him.

Nero shivered in anticipation as he felt cool leather being dragged down his back, and the Demon hissed loudly at the sharp, hot, stinging pain that shot through his rear end, making his cock throb and his ass leak, and his voice was rough, and shaky as he breathed out, obediently; "One..."

Nico smirked in satisfaction at the way her omega shivered, pleased with his obedience. She brought the belt down again, just a tad harder, on the bare backs of his thighs. "Remember puppy... you're not allowed to cum until I say..." she reminded him, striking his ass another 3 times in quick succession.

Nero whimpered, and trembled at the sharp, burning ache that lanced through him when Nico struck to sensitive flesh of his thighs, and his voice was breathless and strained as he gasped out; "Two...!" Nero nodded at the reminder, and had barely managed to form the words; "Yes, Alpha..." Before all the breath was knocked out of him in a helpless cry and his mind struggled to focus on anything but the whote hot pleasant burn in his ass which sent hot, electric tingles coursing up his spine. "Three... Four... Five..." The Omega managed to get out, needing to take a few short, quick breaths in between each count to ground himself and his dick was throbbing beneath him and leaking a steady stream of precum now as he fought back his approaching orgasm with the same iron will he used to fight Demons, and his ass was wet with slick which had dripped from his aching, empty hole and coated his thighs.

Nico growled pleasantly at the sight of her omega losing himself in the pleasure. She brought the belt down another 5 times in quick succession, not letting him recover from each strike. She purred softly as she rubbed a hand soothing over his red ass for a second before suddenly pushing two fingers into his ass. She rubbed her fingers against his prostate before pulling her fingers out and leaving him empty again. She landed another 5 strikes on his ass, the last one angled to brush against his aching dick where it hung neglected between his legs. She waited for him to count before she set the belt aside and picked up her newest invention. "Hold still lil pup..." she purred to him, pushing the tip of the white rubber toy into his ass, using the dial on the end of it to turn the vibration up to about midway as she pushed it deeper.

Nero cried out sharply, panting his way through the numbers 6 to 10, once she had paused just long enough to let him count. His entire body was trembling with a heady mixture of pain and pleasure, the hot ache in his ass making a throbbing heat curl in his guts. The Demon whimpered as her fingers trailed over burning red skin, and Nero shouted in a broken kind of ecstasy when he felt her shove two fingers into his body, his wet hole clenching around them as she rubbed at his prostate and the cry that left his lips was rough with Demonic timbre and his eyes had bled yellow as he jerked and twisted in his restraints, his pleasure and natural submission to his Alpha only mounting when he realised he 'couldn't break them' no matter how much he strained, and shit! Nico had really outdone herself now... Nero let out a yowling cry of desperation when she suddenly removed her fingers, his ass clenching around air as he was suddenly left aching and empty again... The Demon's mind was virtually shattered by this point as he was suddenly struck a few more times in quick succession, and blue sparked behind his vision at the sharp burst of pleasure-pain that flared through his cock on the last hit, and the Omega had to grit his teeth and use every bit of brain power he had left just to prevent himself from coming... He barely managed to make it to 15. Each number spoken in a trembling, broken whimper as he lay panting at his Alpha's mercy... Or lack thereof, as was proven only a moment later when he was 'finally' filled up again with something thick, and solid, and god! Maybe she would just fuck him now, and let him cum...

The scream that left Nero's throat as the intense vibrations suddenly assaulted him was entirely inhuman, and his body had become partially scaled in places, his skin taking on a light blue hue as he lay limp and trembling beneath his Alpha, crying helplessly as the sensations of pleasure overwhelmed him, every ounce of his control being poured into not letting himself come... He was desperate, and aching, and his neglected cock throbbed between his wide spread legs, dripping a steady stream of precum, and his dripping ass clenched around the large toy as the vibrations wrecked his prostate and sent him screaming into near madness with the need to come... "Please!!? Alpha!! Please, Please! I can't... Can't... I need... Alpha...! Please!? Please lemme cum...! Please... Can't... Alpha..." His voice was a broken, desperate, pleading whine as he begged shamelessly for his Alpha, barely aware of what he was even saying as he shook and trembled and cried beneath her, desperate for release...

Nico growled appreciatively as he shook and cried in pleasure. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. But she found that she so wasn't ready to give up their little game. She purred softly to him in a soothing tone. "Hush puppy... you can... I know you can... you wanna be good for me right puppy?" She whispered to him, nipping his ear. "I'm not done with you yet..." she left the toy inside him, right against his prostate as she reached for something else to use. "But if you can't be a good boy..." she pressed the smooth ring against the head of his cock. "I can always use this..." she pushed the ring down his cock until it was settled around the base.

Nero sobbed in agonised pleasure at her words, whimpering pathetically as his prostate was assaulted without mercy, and hot tears had begun to leak out the corner of his eyes as he lay limp and bound and unable to do anything but take what his Alpha would give him... "M'sorry Alpha... Wanna be good..." The Omega mewled, both relieved and sobbing with desperation as she settled the cock ring around his aching length. As soon as it was in place, the Demon lost control of his Trigger, we he'd been forced to hold back along with his orgasm, for fear that letting go would have broken his restraint and caused him to cum... Turned out he was right as, as soon as he let himself Trigger, the Omega gave a screaming sob of frustration at the way his cock throbbed in the confines of the ring, his body trying to let go, but unable to release for as long as she had the ring on him, which had clearly been designed with his Triggering in mind, as it has simply adjusted to the now larger girth of his Devil form...

Nico turned the vibration of the toy inside her mate down and stroked his hair soothingly. "Breath puppy..." she purred. "Don't want you passin' out on me..." the alpha wiped the tears away from Nero's now demonic face. She let him rest for a bit before turning the vibration back up again but moving it so it was no longer was pressed right on his prostate, rather just skirting around it.

Nero sobbed and panted with relief at the slight reprieve, nuzzling into his Alpha's hand slightly where she was stroking his hair. He let out a low, helpless moan when the vibrations resumed their more intemse setting, and the fact that the toy was no longer pressing fully against his prostate was both a relief and a curse, the pleasure singing through his shaking, writhing body both too much and not enough, and Nero desperately needed to come, but his mind seemed to have reached the breaking point where it had finally convinced itself that, since there was nothing he could do to make that happen until his Alpha said so, all he had to do was give himself up to her control... The Omega whimpered as he let himself relax under her hand, moaning softly as endless pleasure assaulted him, and laying comfortably in his bonds now that he'd given himself over to her will, his breath coming in short, shallow pants as he rode the intense sensations curling through him, and Nero was unaware of the way that he was starting to release waves of heat scent, already lost to the warm, shivery bliss of it...

Nico smirked a bit when he finally relaxed. "That's it... good boy..." she purred, stroking his hair as she upped the vibration setting. "Oh..." she moaned softly, leaned in close to his throat and breathing in his scent, her inner alpha reacting to her mate's first heat with her... "such a good boy... my precious little omega..." she purred, biting down into the claim mark on his throat. The alpha, growling softly to herself uncuffed her omega's wrists and pulled him over to the bed. Redoing the cuffs but this time chaining them to a bar at the head of the bed. She had installed said bar for this exact purpose. With Nero laid out on his back she growled low in her throat. "I'm gunna fuck you now... my pretty little omega. Your not gonna cum just yet... can you handle that pretty thing...?" She purred as she stripped and settled herself in his lap, not touching his cock just yet.

Nero whined happily at the praise, his Demon purring at having made their Alpha proud, a soft moan leaving him when she bit him, and Nero tilted his head a bit to give her more room. He whinpered pitifully as the vibration was turned up, his abised and sensitive hole dripping around the toy in his ass. The Omega let himself be moved, unresisting, a needy but contented little sigh leaving him when he was rechained, strong legs falling open as he bared his throat for her again. Nero mewled and nodded obediently at her question. He could do it now, he was sure... He could do it because she wanted him to... "Yes, Alpha..." The Demon whispered, softly, small whimpers of pleasure still falling from his throat as he waited, trembling beneath her.

Nico stroked his hair with a pleased purr before she reached down and pulled the cock ring off him. She immediately slid down his thick, and likely aching dick. The weapon smith immediately rolled her hips as she took him into her body while reaching between his legs to fuck his ass with the toy. "Good boy Nero... you can cum now... you've been such a good lil omega..." she moaned as she ground her hips hard against his.

Nero cried out haarshly when she sank down his painfully hard length, his head tossed back in ecstasy, long white hair spilling around his head in a messy halo around his low curved horns, his wings pinned under his back by his own weight, and as soon as he had been given permission the Demon let go with a loud, unearthly roar, his hips jerking up into his Alpha's body as she fucked into his with her toy, and Nero whimpered as his small knot caught inside her as he released wave after wave of hot, thick seed into Nico's body, and the Demon actually blacked out for a moment with the intensity of his orgasm, his body spasming and shaking beneath her as he rode it out...

Nico moaned as he released into her, grinding herself down onto his knot as she snaked the fingers of her other hands between her own legs, rubbing at her clit until she came with a low moan. She took pity on her poor little omega who was like exhausted and over sensitive and turned the dial on the vibrated down until it was off but left it in him.

Nero was shaking and panting, his whole body oversensitised and sparking with white hot electric pleasure, and the Omega whined softly at the feel of her coming around him, his bright yellow eyes glazed over and unfocused with shaky arousal, his limbs feeling heavy and weak after such an intense orgasm and, Nero whimpered softly in gratitude when the vibrations ceased, relaxing beneath Nico as his ass clenched around the toy still inside him, enjoying the feeling of being full and bound by his Alpha while she rode his cock, his head falling to the side in a completely contented submission...

Nico purred softly and pulled herself off his cock once he'd stopped coming and the small knot had gone down. She settled herself comfortably beside him with her fingers dragging through his soft hair as she nuzzled at his temple. "Go ta sleep lil puppy."

Nero made a quiet, half asleep noise of contment at the feel of her fingers carding through his hair, already starting to drift off in his bonds, feeling full and sated, and safe in his bonds at his Alpha's mercy... She would take care of him. The Demon gave a soft, barely there little purr of his own as he drifted off into the warm, welcome darkness of sleep. He was going to need it, once he woke up in the grips of his first heat with his Alpha...


End file.
